Pietro
Pietro Pakapuka (ピエトロ・パカプカ) is the Protagonist of the Game series and Prince of Popolocrois Kingdom. Biography Not long after Pietro was born, the Ice Demon attacked Popolocrois. Pietro's mother, Sania, who was of Dragon-kind, was the only one powerful enough to stop him. She changed into her dragon form and fought with the Ice Demon endlessly for days until they were sucked into the world of darkness. Due to being born of Dragon and Human-kind, Pietro has mixed powers. Journey On Pietro's 10th birthday, he discovers that his father has been keeping Sania's unconscious body in a tower. His father begs Pietro to not do anything, but he decides that he cannot sit back and do nothing. Pietro seeks the help of the forest witches, who tell him to go to Pasela and request the help of a man who is creating a flying invention, in order to find the Book of Darkness. One forest witch, a young girl named Narcia, asked whether or not she could accompany him, to which. after much disapproval, Guilda agreed. Pietro proves extremely capable in battle, and, thanks to his dragon power, has several abilities that make him very powerful (including, late into the game, turning into a dragon). Appearance Pietro looks differ from the anime to the game. 'Game' In the game, Pietro has brown hair and wears green clothes. A cape belt and head circlet are added when he reaches the age of 15. 'Anime' In the anime, Pietro has blonde hair and wears the same clothes as when he was the age of 10. Relationships 'Narcia' Narcia, a forest witch from Flornel forest, first accompanied Pietro on the search for his mother. She has stuck by his side ever since, accompanying him wherever he goes. It is clear at the beginning that they have a slight crush on each other, which quickly develops into love. Pietro is shown to be very protective of Narcia, and vise versa. Narcia and Pietro marry after the game and bare one son whose name is Pinon, although it is discussed that they may have a daughter as well. 'Queen Sania' Queen Sania is Pietro's mother and daughter of the Great Lord Dragon. Pietro believed that she was dead until his 10th birthday, when he saw her in a coma and fought to get her back. They are very close and share a strong bond. 'King Paulo' King Paulo is the King of Popolocrois and Pietro's father. Although he has many worries for his son, he always believes in him and knows that, no matter what, Pietro is strong enough to fight through any hardships. 'White Knight' Pietro met the White Knight when he was imprisoned in a mine, the knight's armour rusted to the point were he could barely move. White Knight seems very patriotic and shows great loyalty to Pietro; believing him to be a very special friend, as well as the future ruler of Popolocrois. Voice Actors * English Voice: Amy Provenzano - PopoloCrois Story: Adventure of Prince Pietro - PSP (2005), as Prince Pietro. * English Voice: Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale - 3DS (2016), as Prince Pietro. * Japanese Voice: Ai Orikasa - PopoloCrois Story - TV Anime (1998), as Prince Pietro. - PopoloCrois Story 2 - PS1 (2000), as Prince Pietro. - PopoloCrois Story: Adventure of Prince Pietro - PSP (2005), as Prince Pietro. - Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale 3DS (2015),as Prince Pietro. - PopoloCrois Story Narcia's Tears and the Fairy's Flute - Smartphone (2018), as Prince Pietro. * Japanese Voice: Minami Takayama - PopoloCrois Story 1 - PS1 (1996), as Prince Pietro. - PopoRogue - PS1 (1998), as Prince Pietro, Prince Paulo. * Japanese Voice: Akio Ohtsuka - PopoloCrois: A New Departure - PS2 (2002), as King Pietro. - PopoloCrois: Enchanted Lunar Tale - PS2 (2004), as King Pietro, Gamigami Devil. - PopoloCrois - TV Anime (2003), as King Pietro, Gamigami Devil. * Japanese Voice: Maaya Sakamoto - Return to PopoloCrois: A Story of Seasons Fairytale - 3DS (2015), as Prince Pietro. Trivia * In One-shot or Manga volumes 3, Prince Pietro is not Half-Human, Half-Dragon. * Prince Pietro has Acrophobia, a Fear of heights in Pilot Animation 1993, in Game series is changing to White Knight that has Acrophobia. Category:English voice: Amy Provenzano Category:Characters